1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and, more particularly, to a novel cleaning and holding device for safety razors.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern safety razors having one, two or three blades, are widely used by both men and women for shaving. Such safety razors, however, are somewhat difficult to clean because of the close proximity of the face guard and the one or more blade edges. Furthermore, because of the way the handle is attached to the head of such razors, debris may be caught in and around the head. To clean known safety razors, a user will hold the safety razor under a flow of hot water, in an attempt to dislodge any material on the razor head held within the gaps between the blade edges, the face guard and in other areas. When two or more blades are used in such safety razors, the difficulty associated with cleaning the blades is increased dramatically. The edges of such multiple blades are staggered and materials are easily trapped between the blades, where it is difficult to dislodge. Therefore, a user usually shakes the razor and/or uses more hot water in an attempt to clean these newer type safety razors. These attempts are usually futile, waste water and frustrate users.
Manufacturer's have recognized the problems associated with cleaning the areas between adjacent blade edges, and have provided thin sheets of flexible material and even brushes, for use in cleaning the same. Additionally, known prior art cleaning devices for safety razors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,348 ("'348") and 4,945,598 ("'598") to Racioppi. Both of these patents show a razor cleaning device, having a suction cup base, which supports a stem having a cleaning head with a plurality of bristles thereon. In the '348 patent, the bristles are preferably formed at an angle to the head and the suction cup is secured on the crown of a pop-up drain stopper so that water coming from a faucet may be run across the razor being cleaned on the bristles of the brush. In contrast to the '348 patent, the '598 patent is for use in a bathtub or shower enclosure, wherein the suction cup is secured to a wall with the bristles pointing upwardly. Adjacent to the cleaning head, there is provided a U-shaped, or other holding device, for supporting a razor when not being cleaned or used. Both of these brushes require side-to-side motion in a wiping plane, usually while running water is present, and force a user to hold an edge of a razor being cleaned at the angle of the brushes so as to ensure that none of the bristles on the brushes are cut or otherwise damaged.
Although they provide improvements in the art, none of the known devices are capable of being easily moved, or supported on the top of almost any flat surface, without removing a suction cup or other portion thereof, and then used to quickly and safely clean a safety razor. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an inexpensive, easy-to-use and manufacture razor cleaning device that may be supported on substantially any flat surface, and which allows a safety razor to be easily cleaned therein by movement back and forth, along a guided path, and which device may be easily cleaned to overcome problems of health and hygiene.
The novel and simplified device of the present invention provides improvements in the art, and allows a user to easily and quickly clean a safety razor by drawing or moving the safety razor back and forth within a slot formed in the top of a housing having a fluid reservoir, and which includes a rotatable brush. The brush may be cleaned by actuating a handle to move the brush up and down across a roughened surface within a cleaning and/or anti-bacterial solution.